The Last Battle
The Last Battle (Usotsuki! うそつき!) is the twenty-fifth episode of Samurai 7. Summary Kambei and the other samurai are heading toward the capital. Ukyo orders the Nobuseri to attack then, but to be on the lookout for a sneak attack. However, he soon realizes that Kambei has no plan, and the four are heading toward the capital in a direct attack! Shichiroji comments that Kambei really didn't have a plan. He adds that guys say anything to impress girls. He thinks back to earlier. As the samurai begin to depart for the capital, Kirara Mikumari starts to confess her love… for Kambei! Kambei stops her, saying that his heart dried up years ago. Meanwhile, back in the present, Heihachi approaches Katsushiro. Katsushiro tells him that he doesn't need his help, or the help of the others. He walks away. Back in the capital, Ukyo orders the cannon to be fired. The Prime Minister reminds Ukyo that if it is fired, the Nobuseri will be destroyed and the cannon might be deflected back at them again. Ukyo replies that the Nobuseri are not their allies, and he doesn't care what happens to them. He adds that if the cannon is reflected, they can use the Nobuseri as shields. The cannon is fired and Kambei tells Shichiroji to keep continuing forward. He eventually tells him to "ride the cannon". The ship is destroyed, and the four jump to the capital. Once they all land safely on it, they precede to Ukyo. In Kanna, the villagers tell Katsushiro that the catapult is read. They set it on fire, and Katsushiro heads on top of it. He rides it toward the capital, but it's too short. Katsushiro jumps, but is hit by a Nobuseri. Heihachi flies up next to him in a suit of armor, and grabs Katsushiro. He throws him into the lower half of the capital, and soon follows. Suddenly, Katsushiro witnesses Kyuzo being blown up! Once inside, Heihachi tells Katsushiro that this is war, and that people die. He adds that his job is to blow up the lower half. Katsushiro fends off the bandits, while Heihachi sets the detonators. Elsewhere in the capital, Kambei and the others make it to the main throne room and discover Ukyo. However, the three samurai, Kambei, Shichiroji, and Kikuchiyo, soon realize that he's a fake, as each of them finds an "Ukyo". Kikuchiyo smells them and determines that they are farmers in disguise. In the lower half, Heihachi continues to set up the detonators, but he is shot. After commenting that he wants to eat a lot of rice if he survives, he stumbles to the last pillar and places the detonator on it. Suddenly, a Nobuseri arrives and shoots Heihachi. Heihachi manages to blow it up, but its weapon crushes him. Katsushiro, who is still fending off the bandits, yells out to him that he will save him. Heihachi tells him not to and hits the switch. He blows up the lower half, along with himself. Back in the throne room, Kambei, Shichiroji, and Kikuchiyo let the imposters go. However, Tessai arrives, sword in hand, and kills the three in one blow. After a brief introduction, he remarks that the samurai are the only true ones left. Bandits arrive, and start shooting at the three. Kambei and Shichiroji manage to take cover, but Kikuchiyo is gunned down! When the bandits stop firing, Kambei and Shichiroji attack him. Tessai manages to capture Shichiroji, but, just in time, Kyuzo arrives on the back of a Nobuseri's weapon. He jumps down, and within seconds, kills Tessai. As Tessai dies, Kyuzo comments that he will be the only one to kill him. The bandits start firing, and Katsushiro shows up. His sword breaks, and just as he is about to be shot, Kambei saves him. This leaves him defenseless, and seeing this, Katsushiro picks up a gun. He shoots the bandit, but unbeknownst to him, Kyuzo was standing behind the bandit, and is also shot. Kambei picks Kyuzo up, and Kyuzo says that they still have a score to settle. Kambei says that he remembers, and that he will never forget. In his last breath, he tells Kambei that he will be waiting for him in Kanna. With that, he dies. Kikuchiyo gets up, and heads over to the other three. Katsushiro says that he has taken a friend's life and that he will pay it back with his own life. Kambei says that he did it to save his life, and that it doesn't matter who dies. All that matters is who dies first. He tells Katsushiro that he needs him. Kikuchiyo asks where Heihachi is, and Katsushiro says that he blew himself up with the lower half of the capital. Kambei comments that this is war and that no one should expect to see the sun set. He then asks who wants to take the Emperor's head! Category:Episodes